This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Microarray Facility is located in the Baxter II Biomedical Research Building, one block from the Brown Cancer Center. This facility contains both Affymetrix and Agilent microarray instrument systems which are available to all MT-COBRE members. The Facility is under the direction of Dr. Wolfgang Zacharias and has been fully operational for the past eight years since Spring 2001. It includes a full-time Facility Manager, Sabine Waigel, and two research technologists, Vennila Arumugam and Xiaohong Li. They provide administrative support, project logistics and management, technical assistance in platform-specific sample processing and hybridization, as well as data collection, analysis and storage. Dr. Zacharias is available for assistance with experimental design, data analysis, and collaborative or consultant support for grant applications. The Microarray Facility has close interactions with other Core Facilities and Bioinformatics personnel. Also, the close relationship with the Tissue Biorepository in the J.G. Brown Cancer Center allows the preparation of samples with known pathologic characteristics and appropriate control specimens. Plans are underway for the development of a tissue array component of this facility as well. The high-resolution Affymetrix Scanner 3000 upgrade allows all COBRE investigators to use the newest generation of high-density whole genome v2.0 arrays and SNP 6.0 arrays for human or mouse. The Facility continues to organize and hold software/data analysis workshops on campus to train microarray technology users.